Those Who Walk Away
| Image = 045ThoseWhoWalkAway.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham as Grog Strongjaw. | ChapterNum = 4 | EpNum = 07 | GnSNum = C1E45 | Airdate = 2016-03-17 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 3:03:24 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-45/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-45-those-who-walk-away/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the seventh episode of the fourth chapter of Critical Role. An exhausted Vox Machina spends some time hashing out their pent-up frustrations and examining their spoils of victory. They then journey to Pyrah, home of the Fire Ashari, hoping to find survivors of Thordak's escape from the Elemental Plane of Fire. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "The party Vox Machina, having to deal with the current terrible danger of the Chroma Conclave—a collection of very dangerous dragons that have torn through the entire Tal'Dorei countryside—have then gone on this quest to collect allies and find these items called the Vestiges of the Divergence, these artifacts of ancient wars that carry great power and seem to be the best way they could prepare themselves for going up against these terrifyingly powerful entities. "In searching for this, they made their way to Vasselheim, where they reacquired and reestablished friendships with Zahra and Kashaw, two allies from previous installments of our wondrous adventure, as well as getting Lady Kima on loan from the Platinum Sanctuary of Bahamut. They all went to seek the first bit of information they discovered about one of these Vestiges, not too far from Vasselheim: the Champion of the Raven Queen's armor that had been entombed within this temple that had sunken beneath a lake. "After traveling to this lake, finding their way through this subterranean watery location, they found the location of the tomb, upon which a series of fish creatures called kuo-toa had seemingly been worshiping another denizen of this temple: a rather strange, slime-covered beholder that then surprised the party. The battle hard-fought, they came out victorious, and upon going to retrieve their spoils a trap was set off in the tomb, dodged by one, survived by a bear, and claimed the life of our beloved Vex'ahlia. "After a resurrection ritual attempted by Kashaw, the party helping, they were successful in bringing her soul back from the other side, restoring her to life. The party then, figuring out what their next step in their journey was, took their new allies via Keyleth's ''Transport via Plants spell, back to Whitestone, which seems to be building as this kind of defensive bastion, this currently not on the radar of the Conclave location that needs defenses, and a good place to keep their allies at the time."'' Part I Break Part II Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot (absent) * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Korren Returning Inventory Quotations * Grog: (to Craven Edge) Question: so, when we were fighting that big Earthbreaker Groot-looking guy, he called you a ‘dark weapon’. Does that-- do you have feelings, and did that hurt them? Matt: There’s a brief pause before you hear this long, drawn-out, (heavy sigh). * Craven Edge: There is no feeling more terrifying than hunger. And I hunger forever. You help satiate that hunger. That is our arrangement. I give you the strength of those you cut down, and I feed upon them. If this is unsatisfactory, I can and have found others who are more willing to be part of this arrangement.” * Percy: Your secret is safe with my indifference. External Links * Episode transcript References Art: